paramountfandomcom-20200223-history
Rex
Rex is an orange Tyrannosaurus Rex and the main protagonist from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. He likes to sing, dance, and even play golf. He is voiced by John Goodman. Appearance ''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Not long ago, Rex meets a little blue bird named Buster. Buster runs away to join the circus. But then Rex tells Buster that he knew a boy that ran away to join the circus. But Buster says to Rex, "Hey. ain't you a dinosaur?" Rex says, "Why yes," and told Buster that he wasn't always smart. 65,000,000 years ago Rex was a real terror chasing a small dinosaur and planning to eat it. Then a UFO hits Prehistoric Rex in the head. Then what comes out of the ufo was a small alien named Vorb. Vorb give Rex a special vitamin called Brain Grain, that's when Rex's life changed forever. Rex's personality and apperance change he also has the ablitly to talk and act as civilized and smart as a human being. Then Rex meets the 3 nicktoons and the 3 dinosaurs: a blue Triceratops named Woog, a green Parasaurolophus named Dweeb, a purple Pterodactyl named Elsa, a red Monster named Ickis, a yellow Sponge named SpongeBob, and a crazy little Wallaby named Rocko. Rex and the gang eat hot dogs together. After that, they meet a wise old man from the future where all the species all the planets learn to get along. He shows Ickis, SpongeBob Rocko, Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb his invention the Wish Radio. With it, the wise old man a.k.a. Captain Neweyes can hear what children are wishing for. Many children from the Middle Future want to see Ickis, SpongeBob, Rocko, Rex, Dweeb, Elsa and Woog so Capt. Neweyes gives them Brian Grain, so Rex, Woog, Dweeb, Elsa, Ickis, SpongeBob, and Rocko can make decisons of their own. Then Capt. Neweyes shows Ickis, SpongeBob, Rocko and the dinosaurs (Rex, Dweeb, Elsa and Woog) two people they should know about. One person is named Dr. Julius Bleeb. Capt. Neweyes replies that Dr. Julius knows that the dinosaurs are coming and also her address is The Museum of Natural History. The next person is Capt. Neweyes' brother Pro. Screweyes. Neweyes metioned that Screweyes is insane causing havock and chaos where ever he goes and tell the nicktoons (Ickis, SpongeBob and Rocko) and the dinosaurs (Rex, Dweeb, Elsa and Woog) to stay away from his dark and unhappy brother. Then Neweyes takes the nicktoons (Ickis, SpongeBob and Rocko) and the dinosaurs (Woog, Dweeb, Elsa and Rex) to the Big Apple a.k.a. New York City. Ickis, SpongeBob, Rocko, Rex, Elsa, Woog and Dweeb arrive at the Hudson River (in 1993) and meet a boy named Louie and a baby man named Boss Baby after accidentally landing Louie and Boss Baby into the water and fishing him out. Then Boss Baby Louie shows the nicktoons and the dinosaurs New York City but then Rex drowns in the water! Boss Baby and Louie saves Rex with the help of Dweeb, Elsa, Woog, Ickis, SpongeBob and Rocko. Rex, Boss Baby and Louie become friends after that. And then Louie and Boss Baby invites Ickis, SpongeBob, Rocko, Rex, Dweeb, Elsa and Woog to the circus they all agree to go. And then they leave the harbor and head to the city. But they need to go unseen so Louie and Boss Baby flies on Elsa and they go on a high speed flight. Then Louie notices a girl named Cecilia Nuthatch, and a 7 years old named Tim a lonely girl and boy with a wealthy family but the mothers are very social. And the fathers are always busy. Then Louie mentions that his mother is always kissing him in public so he tells Tim and Cecilia that he is running away to join the circus he convinces Cecilia to go with him she says yes. Next Cecilia and Tim meets Ickis, SpongeBob, Rocko, Rex, Dweeb and Woog and introduces herself Louie asks her, "Are you some debutante?" Cecilia smiles and says, "Why, yes, and a matter of fact I am." Then Louie starts to have a crush on Cecilia. Then finally they go to a parade and the dinosaurs act as if they are animontronic. Then Rex begins to sing a song called "Roll Back the Rock (to the Drawn of Time)". But then Rex notices a purple Bronosaurus and shakes its "hand" but it was a balloon and fell to the ground. Next a little girl gets near Rex who says hi to her. But then the people find out they were real dinosaurs and panic. Then Tim, Boss Baby, Louie and Cecilia tell the nicktoons and the dinosaurs that they'll meet in Central Park. But then they find a poster saying Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus. Rex claims that Screweyes is the bad guy and Tim, Boss Baby, Louie and Cecilia are in danger and it is up to Ickis, SpongeBob, Rocko and the dinosaurs (Rex, Dweeb, Elsa and Woog) to save them! Next the police surround Ickis, SpongeBob, Rocko and the dinosaurs (Rex, Dweeb, Woog and Elsa) and they flee and landed in Central Park and saw the circus. After that Boss Baby, Tim, Louie and Cecilia go to the Eccentric Circus and meet Screweyes, a meanest dog named Ren and a funny clown named Stubbs and a funny cat named Stimpy. Tim and Cecilia laughed at Stubbs and Stimpy's joke but then Screweyes asks in a angry tone, "Who laughed?!" Then Screweyes tells the kids (Boss Baby, Tim, Louie and Cecilia) if they wanted to sign in they would have to sign in a contract with their own blood. Ickis, SpongeBob, Rocko and The dinosaurs (Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb) then arrive at the circus and tell the kids to stay away from him. And Screweyes shows them his Radio, but Rex tells the kid to go with Rex, Elsa, Woog, Dweeb, Ickis, SpongeBob and Rocko. But they signed the contract so they stayed there forever! But Screweyes shows a solution about the kids. Then Screweyes shows Ickis, SpongeBob, Rocko, Rex, Elsa and the bully dinosaurs (Woog and Dweeb) Brain Drain and said it will revert them back to there prehistoric monster selves, but Ickis, SpongeBob, Rocko, Rex, Elsa and the bully dinosaurs (Woog and Dweeb) refused. Next Screweyes hypnotizes Boss Baby and Tim and turns them into an new puppy and a cat. Louie and Cecilia and turns them into chimps. Rex tells Screweyes, "Change them back! Or I'll-" but Screweyes asks, "Or you'll what?" and tells Ickis, SpongeBob, Rocko, Rex, Elsa, Woog and Dweeb that they are too civilized to threaten anyone. So SpongeBob, Ickis, Rocko and the dinosaurs (Rex, Woog, Dweeb, and Elsa) only have two decisions. If they agree to take the Brain Drain Screweyes will break the contract and set Boss Baby, Louie, Cecilia and Tim free. If they said no then Screweyes will take the kids to the Hellzahopin to scare the people off of their pants. Ickis, SpongeBob, Rocko, Rex, Elsa and the bully dinosaurs (Woog and Dweeb) take the Brain Drain. The kids then change back to normal and they later meet Stubbs the Clown, Stimpy and Ren. Stubbs, Ren and Stimpy shows the kids his bip or joke they laughed. But Louie wondered what happened to the dinosaurs (And Screweyes betrays Ren last night). Stubbs showed them. The kids were terrified of the dinos' prehistoric selves and the nicktoons' monster selves. Boss Baby, Tim, Louie, Cecilia, Stubbs, Stimpy, and Ren are entered in the circus show. Then Screweyes shows the people the reverted dinosaurs (reverted Rex, Dweeb, Elsa and Woog). Screweyes tried to hypnotize the reverted Rex by using his screw eye. But then the reverted Rex was frightend by a flash and grabbed Screweyes and tried to eat him. But then Louie tells reverted Rex that he shouldn't do it and tells him don't be a bully. Then the reverted Rex snapped out of it and became the happy-go-lucky Rex again. The audience cheered Boss Baby, Louie, Cecilia and Tim changed the nicktoons (Ickis, SpongeBob and Rocko) and the dinosaurs (Woog, Dweeb and Elsa) back to their civilized selves. Finally, Neweyes' ship freed the nicktoons (Ickis, SpongeBob, and Rocko) and the dinosaurs (Rex, Woog, Dweeb and Elsa). Next, Neweyes takes the nicktoons (Ickis, SpongeBob, Rocko, Stimpy and Ren), the dinosaurs (Rex, Dweeb, Elsa and Woog) and the kids the ship. Screweyes met his demise. Finally, after a long adventure, They finally made it to the Museum and fulfilled the wishes of many children and Louie and Cecilia became a cute couple and reunited with their families and Boss Baby and Tim reunited with their parents. And so, Rex tells Buster to remember his story and never run away from his parents no matter what. Trivia *In Disney/Pixar's ''Toy Story, Rex the green dinosaur has the same name as Rex. *Rex resembles a hybrid of Tick-Tock the Crocodile from Disney's Peter Pan, Tiger from An American Tale, Sharptooth from The Land Before Time, and T-Rex from Jurassic Park. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists